It is desirable to utilize a hair trimmer to cut a person's or an animal's hair to a variety of lengths. To facilitate this, a hair trimmer is often provided with a set of combs. The combs include a variety of shapes and sizes that regulate the length of cut hair. Alternatively, a hair trimmer may include an adjustable comb that is movable between a variety of positions to cut hair to a variety of lengths, thus eliminating the need for several, separate combs.
Various linkage and coupling mechanisms have been used to facilitate positively locating the adjustable comb in various positions. An improved adjustable comb with a corresponding novel adjustment mechanism would be welcomed by those in the art.